Aishiteru
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Canon. Kejadian itu memang telah berlalu tepat setahun yang lalu, selama satu tahun itulah ia berusaha mati-matian meredam kesedihannya. Dan ia gagal.


_Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto  
SasuSaku, slight Team 7—Canon-AR._

* * *

_Apa yang terjadi saat Episode Sasuke vs Naruto bertarung di rumah sakit dan Kakashi terlambat datang, sedangkan kita semua tahu saat itu Sakura berlari menengahi kedua rekan setimnya…?_

* * *

.

.

Angin sejuk, seorang remaja berambut _raven_ itu duduk di atas sebuah bangku semen. Langit bersemburat oranye yang sedari tadi ditatapnya kini telah menggelap. Tubuh itu tak bergeming, tatapan dari sepasang mata kelamnya kosong…

.

.

_"Argh!" erang Sasuke kesakitan saat merasakan sakit juga terbakar dari mulai tengkuk hingga sekujur tubuhnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya setelah digigit oleh siluman ular sialan tadi!_

_"Sasuke-kun!" Suara itu… Sasuke dapat melihat wajah cemas gadis itu dan air hangat di mata hijau cemerlangnya._

**_Jangan, Sakura… jangan tambah bebanku._**

_"ARGHHH!" erangannya semakin keras, matanya terpejam kuat dan di tahannya mati-matian keinginan untuk meraih tangan Sakura yang terulur ingin menolongnya._

_"S-sasuke-kun!"_

**_Jangan menangis, bodoh!_**_ "ARGH!" rasa sakit itu makin menjadi dan gadis bodoh itu malah meraih jemarinya. Merepotkan, Sasuke sedang berusaha tidak menyakitnya, ia tak ingin tangan Sakura hancur karena cengkraman kesakitannya._

_"Sasuke-kuun…"_

_"ARGH!" _**_JANGAN MENANGIS!_**

_Rasa sakit itu kian menyiksa, tubuhnya terasa dibakar. Lepas kendali, Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan hangat itu… "Aarrrghhh!"_

_—__**maaf, kuharap tanganmu baik-baik saja…**_

.

.

Kedua iris kelam itu Sasuke sembunyikan, ditariknya udara sejuk dalam-dalam. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan angin malam yang dingin dan menusuk kulitnya. Tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya, Sasuke kembali memamerkan sepasang mata kelamnya, tak setajam dulu, karena mata itu kosong meredup.

.

.

_Sasuke tersadar, pendar keunguan menguar dari tubuhnya. Entahlah, ia merasa jauh lebih kuat dan staminanya kembali penuh. Mata kelamnya melihat keadaan sekitar, Naruto yang belum sadarkan diri, beberapa rekan seangkatan, musuh-musuh dari desa berlambang nada… dan Sakura._

_Bocah berambut raven itu bangkit, matanya menajam. "Sakura, siapa yang berani melakukan itu padamu?" tanyanya penuh emosi ketika melihat rambut merah muda gadis itu menjadi pendek dan berantakan. "BERI TAHU AKU, SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKANNYA?"_

_Tanda segel kutukan itu menyebar, sharingan aktif, ia pun bergerak…_

.

.

"_Teme, _pulanglah. Kau sudah seharian di sini-_ttebayou…_" Naruto menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu yang masih diam duduk di atas bangku tadi. Tapi bocah _raven_ itu hanya diam bahkan seolah-olah tidak menyadari keberadaan rekan setimnya.

.

.

_Satu musuh lagi tersisa, Sasuke menyeringai… "Hanya kau yang tersisa," gumamnya seraya berjalan mendekati sang musuh. "Kuharap kau dapat menghiburku," –karena telah berani-beraninya merusak rambut gadisku._

_"Berhenti!"_

_Grep._

_Sasuke membeku seketika._

_"Kumohon hentikan," pinta gadis bodoh itu mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh Sasuke, Uchiha bungsu itu menoleh, menatap gadis yang sedang memeluknya dengan mata merah sharinganya._

_Apa yang kaulakukan gadis bodoh._

_Tanda kutukan itu memudar…_

.

.

"_Teme,_" tegur Naruto kembali dan semakin keras mencengkram bahu sahabatnya itu. Ia pun terlonjak kaget saat tangannya ditepis kasar dan diberi tatapan tajam.

"Jangan menggangguku!" ketus Sasuke beranjak pergi.

.

.

_Ruang rumah sakit itu begitu bersih dan bau obat-obatan tercium… bocah mengenakan kaos biru yang tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu membuka mata dan bangkit._

_"Sasuke-kun!" tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut merah muda menerjang tubuhnya, memeluknya erat dan menggumamkan kata syukur atas kesadarannya. Sorot mata Sasuke melembut, ia berterimakasih pada Kami-sama yang telah memberikan gadis seperti Sakura berada di dekatnya._

.

.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini? Sudah setahun kejadian itu berlalu dan kau masih memikirkannya!" teriak Naruto di belakang Sasuke yang berjalan cepat. Bocah bermarga Uchiha itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana karena rekan setimnya itu berusaha membangkitkan kenangan buruknya.

"Itu semua karenamu!" ketus Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"KAU FIKIR SIAPA DULUAN YANG MENGAJAK BERTARUNG?"

Sasuke terhenti, emosinya benar-benar memuncak!

.

.

_Mata kelam Sasuke menyapu pandang seluruh ruangan tapi apa yang dicarinya tak juga kelihatan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sambil melangkahkan kaki mencari sosok itu… sosok merah muda yang sudah membuatnya membulatkan tekat untuk mengakui sesuatu._

_Tentang perasaannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis membayangkan itu. Senyuman itu pun memudar kala menyadari sesuatu… di ujung lorong sana dua orang berjubah Akatsuki sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Dan apa yang menyeruak masuk dalam indera pendengarannya adalah hal yang membuatnya lupa kalau ia sedang mencari Sakura untuk menyatakan perasaannya._

.

.

_Bhuagh!_

Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat sudut bibirnya terasa robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Itu semua salahmu!" teriak Sasuke melawan debaman petir di atas langit malam desa Konoha yang tak berbintang. "Itachi mencarimu, dan mengatakan kau lebih kuat dariku. Itu semua salahmu!"

"Dan hanya karena itu kau menantangku bertarung di atas rumah sakit? Siapa yang sok jagoan-_ttebayou?!_" Balas Naruto sakarstik bangkit mengelap darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Kepalan di kedua tangan Sasuke semakin kuat, penyandang gelar Uchiha terakhir itu pun pergi dengan langkah yang lebih cepat.

"_Teme!_"

.

.

_"Pakailah pelindung kepalamu, itu melambangkan kita sederajat. Aku akan menunggu." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius menahan marah akibat rekan setimnya yang kini sedang menunjukan wajah angkuh._

_"Itu tidak perlu," sahut Sasuke sombong dan menatap tajam, "Kau pikir kita sederajat?"—cih! Sasuke mendengus keras dengan kerutan alis yang semakin jelas, kau merebut perhatian Itachi dan berusaha merebut perhatian Sakura—"Omonganmu itu terlalu tinggi!"_

_"Baiklah, walau aku tak pernah merasa di bawahmu, Sasuke-chan~" ejek bocah pirang itu tak kalah angkuh. Sasuke gerah dibuatnya._

_"Saialan kau!"_

_Rasengan—_

_—Chidori._

_"BERHENTILAH KALIAAAAN!"_

**_Waktu seakan berjalan lambat_**_, saat kedua bocah yang sedang tersulut emosi itu menoleh dan mendapati rekan setim mereka—gadis berambut merah muda—berlari berusaha berada di tengah-tengah, di antara keduanya._

_Sial! Batin Sasuke._

_Tak bisa berhenti! Gumam Naruto dalam hati._

_Mereka berdua panik dan berusaha mengerem, tapi sayang… Kami-sama memustukan untuk memberi mereka teguran keras…_

_"AKH!"_

_"SAKURAAAA!"_

_"SAKURA-CHAN!"_

.

.

"_Teme_! Berhenti!" teriakan menggelegar itu terus terdengar saat Sasuke mulai berlari menjauhi rekan setimnya yang terus mengejarnya. Langit gelap tanpa bintang mendesaukan angin yang sangat menusuk di permukaan kulitnya. Ia tidak peduli. Meski gelegar petir menggema di atas langit.

"_TEME!_ JANGAN JADI PENGECUT!" teriak Naruto di belakang Sasuke diiringi dentuman petir yang berkejar-kejaran. "JANGAN MEMBUAT SAKURA-_CHAN_BERTAMBAH SEDIH!"

Alisnya terpaut dan dadanya terasa sakit saat Naruto mengatakan itu, Sasuke terus berlari tak berhenti saat memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kilatan petir dari telapak tangannya, menembakan ke arah bocah berisik itu.

"UAAH!"

Meleset.

Sasuke memang hanya menggertaknya saja, "MENJAUH DARIKU!" teriak bocah bermata tajam itu putus asa dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk berlari lebih kencang.

.

.

_Batu nisan bertuliskan Haruno Sakura itu basah karena hujan baru saja berhenti. Suasana duka masih mengudara di sana. Semua mengeluarkan air mata tak terkecuali rekan laki-laki, dan yang paling keras adalah Naruto dan Lee. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata saling memeluk, isakan masih terdengar jelas dari ketiganya. Guru-guru dan para shinobi lainnya hanya menundukan kepala dalam-dalam—entah menahan tangis dalam tundukan atau malah menyenbunyikan tangis mereka._

_Untuk pertama kali pula, Uchiha Sasuke menunjukan raut wajah lain selain datar atau marah. Alisnya naik mengkerut, matanya terpejam, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga kuku-kukunya menyakiti buku-buku jarinya sendiri. Reaksinya memang tak seperti Naruto dan Lee… tapi dengan air hangat yang merembes dari pejaman kelopak matanya, jelas ia kecewa…_

**_Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang menderita?_**

**_Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang mengeluarkan banyak air mata?_**

**_Kau adalah orang yang kubenci, kau menyebalkan. Seorang pengganggu sepertimu tidak harusnya berada di dekatku._**

_Tapi sialnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku merasa hangat saat mata hijaumu menangisiku, bibir merah mudamu menyebut namaku, kedua tungkai tanganmu memeluk tanganku._

.

.

Petir bertambah kencang, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya, Uchiha Sasuke masih berlari membabi buta. Kejadian itu memang telah berlalu tepat setahun yang lalu, selama satu tahun itulah ia berusaha mati-matian meredam kesedihannya. **Dan ia gagal.**

Mungkin selama ini tak ada yang menyadari keadaan hatinya yang sebenarnya—selain Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei_. Tapi sekarang sungguh semuanya tak terbendung lagi.

Kedua kakinya yang sering ia gunakan untuk menendang pohon dalam satu tahun terakhir itu terasa semakin sakit dan mati rasa ketika ia tak kunjung menurunkan kecepatan larinya. Hingga akhirnya ia tak merasakan apa pun, meski dingin dan derasnya air hujan telah mengguyur tubuhnya, basah seluruhnya. Ia terjatuh dengan kedua lutut terbentur keras di atas tanah.

Hatinya sudah hancur, ia kehilangan segalanya.

Ayah, ibu, keluarga, klan—

—dan Sakura…

_Maaf…_

_Karena telah bersikap dingin padamu selama ini._

_Aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu._

Rasanya, tidak ada penyesalan yang lebih sedih yang mungkin dirasakannya setelah ini. Sasuke mendongakan kepala membiarkan titik-titik air dari langit menghantam wajah dinginnya, kedua lututnya masih menyanggah tubuhnya sendiri.

_Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakannya…_

Matanya yang terpejam menerima hujaman air langit itu tak lagi gelap dalam pandangannya. Semua kenangan berputar, saat-saat ia memperhatikan gadis kecil berambut merah muda dari jauh. Saat ia berkenalan dengan si merah muda itu di akademi dan saat semua waktu yang bergulir di antara tim tujuh… terutama Sakura dan dirinay.

_Hounto ni…_

_Aishiteru yo, S-sakura…_

Sasuke membuka matanya saat merasakan sentuhan tangan di atas kedua pundaknya. Ia tersenyum pedih mendapati sesuatu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membungkuk terseyum menatapnya. Sasuke kecewa…

Saat ia sadar tangannya tak dapat balik menyentuh gadis itu.

Saat ia sadar atensi gadis itu tidak senyata dirinya, terlihat transparan.

Dan Sasuke sadar, gadis itu membungkuk untuk menyentuh kedua pundaknya tanpa menapaki tanah.

Dunia Sasuke tersedot total, bahkan suara derasnya rintikan hujan sudah tak terdengar. Mata hijau yang dulunya jenaka dan terkadang garang itu, entah kenapa terlihat teduh.

**_"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun…"_**

**_Sasuke-kun_**

**_—suke-kun_**

**_—kun_**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

Curcol: inget episode Sasuke k sakitan? Ada yang inget manganya di situ SasuSaku saling menggenggam, bahkan MK-_sensei_ nge-zoom tangan mereka satu panel GEDE sendiri? so sweet un… terus pas Sasuke begitu sadar dari pingsannya dan liat rambut sakura dia bilang "SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU PADAMU, SAKURA?"

Dan episode Sasuke vs Naruto di atas rumah sakit? Aku bayangin klo saat itu Kakashi-_sensei_ telat melerai? Pasti sakura tewas di tempat. Dan saat SasuNaru sadar Sakura dateng, and Sasuke bilang "Sial" dalam hati, juga Naruto bilang "Gak bisa berhenti!" dalam hati juga… pasti mereka nyesel banget klo sakura kena beneran :'(


End file.
